


Always Gold

by Kyramisu



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Phantom Planet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyramisu/pseuds/Kyramisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is about to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Gold

The world is about to end.

Everything is about to disappear, to be gone from his grasp like it never existed in the first place; he keeps thinking that there's no way he'll be able to convince the denizens of the Ghost Zone to help him - it's impossible, too big a task, lying heavy on his fourteen-year-old shoulders. _You're the underdog,_ Sam always used to joke. _Shooting for the lesser-known, a hero of the beaten._ At the time, it sounded like some of her goth lyrics, but it's starting to make sense to him.

His insecurities don't mean anything now - they can't, after all he's been through, after all he's about to go through. He feels it aging him, feeling less fourteen and more forty with the amount of experience he has, of all that he's seen. It comes down to _this_ , because it may be all he ever has.

So he faces Sam, still flickering with indecision, both waiting for someone to say it first. _I like you._ It's a childish confession, maybe, but they're both fourteen and still silly and reckless and don't know the weight of their actions yet and that doesn't change in the face of adversity. Confessing is hard, even when Sam goes on to say how much she won't regret, how much she values the past and him. He steps forward to grab her shoulders, words sticking to the inside of his throat and it makes him breathless with the amount he can't say. So many words try to leave him at once that he stutters at "I-" and doesn't get further than that.

Danny's trying to figure out how to claw the sentences from his mouth so he can tell her, so he can reassure her that if he's coming back for anything else, it's for her, and that he's never stopped fighting for her, and how _jealous_ it made him to see her with another person - then her lips are warm on his cheek and he realizes the distance between them is nothing, even with their disputes, with their differing views. There's nothing between them except for the barriers that Danny himself sets... and resolves that he needs to do this now. That if he doesn't come back, everything is for naught.

His hands rise to pull her closer, and Sam _knows_. He knows she does, because she doesn't hesitate when he tips her chin up with his index finger, nor does she show any sign of resistance. Danny Fenton feels his heart in his throat when he kisses Sam Manson, because she's phenomenal in all ways; he may be the one who's graced with phantom prowess, but he wouldn't be here without Sam. He wants to convey that, slides his hands to cup her face as he kisses her, soft and sweet and fleeting and a little awkward, but made all the more valuable because of the limited time they have left.

Danny pulls away, and _Wow_ is the only thing on his mind as he leans his forehead against Sam's and breathes resolutely through his nose, staring into her eyes and feeling more reassured about his mission than he can fathom.

The world is about to end, but it won't go out with a whimper, as a poem once predicted; it'll go out with a bang, if it all, because Danny would risk himself and so much more to keep everyone safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sucker for Phantom Planet and my OTP kissing and I want to die
> 
> join me in my suffering at hexfires.tumblr.com


End file.
